The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Bunkest Scouts
"Bunkest Scouts" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis The Bunkmates form a scout group and go on a camping trip. Hilarity enuses. Transcript Narrator: Ah, Bikini Bott-, err I mean ze Bunkest! Shit! Moch: ...I feel like camping today! Moon Snail: Cool. ...Why? Moch: I dunno. Just randomly felt the urge to go camping. Moon Snail: Okay? Well, I won't object, but I found it a bit strange and- Moch: Random? Moon Snail: ...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- (Moon Snail sings "Bunkest Scouts") Madi: '''I just heard you guys say that you were going camping! I'd love to come along! Maybe some of my Pokemon are gonna come along! '''Moch: What Pokemon are you gonna bring? Madi: '''Gust, Ursa, Zippity DoDa, and Exploud! I've already got my belt on! '''Tornadospeed: I'd love to go camping, but you guys remember what happened last time, right? (Cutaway shot to a massive raging forest fire, and Madi's Charizard, Charlie looking really guilty) Madi: '''You are never going on a camping trip again! (Cut back to the Bunkest) '''Moch: Relax! This time, we're gonna make fire the old-fashioned way, with sticks and rocks! Tornadospeed: That doesn't make me feel any better. Timebomb: How about we go somewhere scenic like the Foolish Magistrate's village? Moon Snail: Yeah! Or maybe anywhere else. Bob: Moon Snail! Moon Snail: What? Flametail: I was thinking somewhere more segregated. Like, maybe out in the meadows. Tornadospeed: Wait! I know the idea. This is gonna blow all of you people's minds! Madi: What? Tornadospeed: Camp Kidney! (Everyone cheers in agreement) Timebomb: Guys, how 'bout we build a new Random-ness Wiki Van to get us to Camp Kidney? Phineas: The new and improved Random-ness Wiki Van is complete! (Excited murmuring) Timebomb: Alright, let's go! Tornadospeed: Wait! Aren't we gonna pack? Moch: I actually packed while Phineas and Ferb were building the New Random-ness Wiki Van! Check it out. (presents huge camping backpack full of stuff) Tornadospeed: Whoa, real shit? Moch: I got everything we need! I have enough tents to hold all of us, extra comfy sleeping bags, plenty of food and water, all the toiletries we need, you name it. Moon Snail: That looks heavy. Moch: No worries, I work out. Timebomb: Alright, let's go! (Everyone gets in the New Random-ness Wiki Van) BJ: I'll drive. BJ: Alright, we're here! (The van pulls up to the entrance of Camp Kidney) (Slinkman appears and walks up to the driver's window) Slinkman: What is this? Who are you? Ace: We're campers! Slinkman: Campers, eh? Well sorry, but this camp is for Bean Scouts only. BJ: I object. Slinkman: No objections. If you're not Bean Scouts, you can't be here. I don't get paid enough to deal with this. (walks away) Timebomb: Well fine! We'll make our own scout group! Ace: That's a neat idea, actually. Moon Snail: Yeah! We can do cool stuff and earn patches! (General murmurs of agreement) BJ: Alright, let's go drive into the woods then. (The Van drives off) Tornadospeed: You know, I'm glad we didn't get into Camp Kidney. Now we can camp in the woods, like true warriors of the wilderness. Madi: And I'm excited to be a scout and do cool scout stuff! Maybe it might feel like home for Ursa! Right, Ursa? Ursa: Ursaring! Moch: It just to happens that I brought specially-fitted scout uniforms for everyone, and boxes pull of patches we can earn! Moon Snail: That's convenient. Ace: Wait, who's going to be our scoutmaster? (Robbie Rotten appears) Robbie Rotten: I will! Madi: '''Okay...you know what? You should be our scoutmaster. '''Robbie Rotten: Yes! thank you, young lady! Moon Snail: Now that we have a scoutmaster, let's do this trip! BJ: This looks like a good spot. (Parks the van) (Everyone shuffles out of the van) Robbie Rotten: Alright! Everyone got their uniforms on? (Literally no one has their uniform on) Robbie Rotten: Just put them on over your normal clothes. We need to move on to our first order of business. (People put their uniforms on) Robbie Rotten: As scoutmaster, I am in charge of awarding patches! And the first patch, the Tent Pitching Patch, will be awarded to everyone who helps put of all the tents! Moch: (Puts down pack and takes out all the tents) Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1